I ll be there any time
by Marpesa Fane-Li
Summary: Solo por ver de nuevo esa sonrisa, tal vez hiciera algo que estaba fuera de lugar, al menos por su personalidad, ademas era su otro yo que queria dar como regalo algo que no estaba acostumbrado. Claro era cumpleaños de Kanda


**I´ll be there any time**  
by Marpesa Fane-Li

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de DGM no me pertenece, es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino y demas colaboradores, esto es sin fines de lucro, n.n

**Advertencias:** Pueda que un poco de OOC, mmmm y también esto lo pueden poner en cualquier parte del manga, o el anime. O lo pueden considerar AU medio XD ¿Puede que Shonen-ai?

**Aclaraciones:** Se ha subido por ser hoy el cumpleaños de** Kanda**. Y también por el cumpleaños de mi hermana n.n. **Noriko, **espero que tengan un bonito día. Esta dedicado a ellos.

* * *

En el horizonte se podía apreciar la salida del sol, los penetrantes rayos apenas entibiaban lo que estaba a su paso, había sido una noche fría, como otras tantas, sin embargo esta se sentía más helada como ninguna.

Le recordaba tanto a aquel día.

Un chico de cabello negro azulado, ya se encontraba a las afueras del castillo, en su tan ansiada meditación para poder aguantar toda esa panda de gorrones, bueno eso era lo que decía que eran, una cosa era que pudieran disfrutar de la compañía humana y otros no… tanto.

A lo lejos se podía escuchar un alborto, tal vez sea un Komurin ¿XII?, tratando de evitar que algunos de los buscadores se acercara demasiado a la hermana del dueño de ese aparatejo, pero a pesar de ser muy leve ruido, ya el sujeto estaba casi crispando los nervios por no poder concentrarse apropiadamente. Se levanto y mejor fue a caminar mas lejos de donde se encontraba, después de caminar por un buen rato, se detuvo en un claro, saco a _mugen_ de la funda que cargaba consigo en la cintura, se dispuso a hacer maniobras con ella, tratando de sacar su ya casi inexistente enojo.

Había pasado aproximadamente una hora y media de estar ahí, cuando en una de sus vueltas, casi choca con alguien, afortunadamente tenia buenos reflejos si no, ya la viera partido en dos.

-Hn

-Kanda, Buenos días – dijo alguien con el cabello negro con tonalidades verdes- como no fuiste a desayunar, me traje conmigo un plato de soba

-Tsk

-Me retiro, te dejo comer solo, - se alejo unos tres metros cuando se dio media vuelta- Feliz cumpleaños Kanda – y sin más se alejo

-Que estupidez, nunca viene a dejar nada, y ahora si, solo porque es mi cumpleaños

...

Ya siendo de noche, ya que todo el día se la había pasado fuera del castillo fúnebre en el cual habitaba, se dirigió a su habitación que se encontraba en el séptimo piso y la séptima puerta de la derecha.

Se adentro al oscuro cuarto donde se la pasaba unas cinco horas en duerme vela, ya que no podía dormir como era debido, necesitaba estar en guardia, mas por todo lo que tenia que hacer, su maldición cada vez se acrecentaba mas, y no había logrado ningún avance, sin embargo se sorprendió cuando en su cama noto una caja de regalo color azul, y el moño color blanco, había una pequeña nota encima de la tapa, la desdoblo y leyó, solo pudo observarse una leve sonrisa.

Adentro había un pequeño gato color negro, con los ojos grises, estaba dormido pero como lo agarraron se despertó y se le quedo viendo al sujeto que lo tenía en manos, maulló como en reconocimiento y le lamió uno de sus dedos.

-Crees que me quedare contigo si solo haces esto, ¿eh?, además quien le pone iniciales reconocibles cuando no quieres que se den cuenta de quien fue el remitente, ¿moyashi?

Volteo hacia el lado que aun no había visto, y ahí se encontraba Allen Walker, sentado en la silla del escritorio, con las piernas cruzadas y una mirada retadora.

-Nunca dije que quisiera que no lo reconocieras, solo quiero que sepas de quien fue

Se levanto donde estaba, tomo al gatito entre sus manos y lo deposito en la caja donde fue sacado. Todos los movimientos que hacia eran entre espasmosos pero seductores, se puso de puntillas y beso levemente los labios del mayor.

-Se que no puedo pedir mucho Kanda, pero deja solo estar contigo esta noche.

...

A la mañana siguiente no fue a meditar, se quedo en la habitación a ver el amanecer, había abierto la ventana, y la brisa matutina le daba de lleno en la cara, también estaba su pequeño inquilino, no podía quedarse con el, pero por hoy lo tendría cerca, sonrío como nunca lo había hecho, con felicidad.

Es cuado el otro inquilino despertó de su letargo y vio lo que no había podido ver desde hace mucho, era bueno haberse quedado y ver algo tan hermoso, ver a Yu Kanda sin su mascara de frialdad, porque muy en el fondo también tenia sentimientos.

Además, quien dijo que no podía disfrutar de la compañía humana, bueno al menos Allen no era completamente humano, y tampoco el gato que tenia en el hombro, también era bueno haber llevado a _timcampy_ así podía ver el video que seguro estaba grabando.

Fue el cumpleaños mas raro que tuvo, pero fue agradable lo que paso ya en la noche, lo que si estaba seguro es que no iba a olvidar como "festejo" sus diecinueve años.

**-Finite-**

* * *

**Notas de autor:** Bueno, esto fue algo que salio, por una llamada de mi hermana, XD… espero que te guste, y les guste a ustedes también, solo espero que me haya quedado bien. También agradecimientos a Sherezade, ya que ella me estuvo diciendo algunas características porque ami se me habían olvidado, o mas bien estaban en duda. Dejen comentarios.


End file.
